· I Remember You ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Nuevo giro en Twilight. Bella tiene cinco años y toma una fotografía a Edward mientras está de vacaciones con su mamá. Doce años después se muda a Forks a vivir con su padre, y se da cuenta de que el chico en su escuela es el mismo de la fotografía!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y el resto pertenece a **Twilightisthebombdigedy. **Aquí yo sólo me dedico a traducir este fic con su permiso, claro. 

**Prólogo**

**_M_**i cabeza se levantó y miré alrededor para ver quién me acababa de tomar esa foto, era una pequeña niña que seguía sosteniendo la cámara enfocada y con la boca abierta.

—¿Mami? —susurró la pequeña niña a la señora que estaba parada junto a ella leyendo una revista.

—¿Qué cariño? —replicó ella sin apartar la vista de la revista.

—Ese chico de allá —dijo ella mientras seguía susurrando—, ¿quién es?

Su mamá finalmente miró a su hija, después a mí y dio un silencioso jadeo. "Oh, Dios mío", escuché en sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé cariño, pero deja de mirar. —Y con eso ella volvió a su revista. Sin embargo, la pequeña niña no dejó de mirarme, traté de escuchar sus pensamientos pero para mi asombro no escuché nada. Ella lentamente empezó a caminar hacia mí, su madre no reparó en eso.

—Hola —me dijo suavemente, y de nuevo estaba asombrado, los humanos nunca se nos acercaban.

—¿Hola? —dije, pero sonó como una pregunta.

—Eres hermoso —dijo ella sin pensar, pero después bajó la mirada a sus brillantes zapatos negros y se sonrojó.

Me reí interiormente y le sonreí.

—Gracias —dije. Ella comenzó a sonreír.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me preguntó.

—Edward —repliqué y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle el suyo, su madre notó que su hija ya no estaba parada junto a ella y cuando miró que la niña estaba conmigo, el horror cruzó por su rostro. La niña lo notó después y ella rápidamente tiró de mi brazo hasta que quedé a su nivel y me susurró:

—Edward, ¡algún día me casaré contigo! —entonces ella regresó con su madre que había decidido que era hora de irse.

* * *

Estábamos esperando a que Edward regresara a donde quiera que había ido cuando tuve una visión…

Una pequeña niña estaba haciendo lentamente su camino hacia Edward.

—Hola —le dijo ella.

_—¿Hola? —dijo él._

_—¡Eres hermoso! —dijo ella, entonces pareció avergonzada._

_—Gracias._

_Entonces la niña pequeña le preguntó su nombre y después ella tiró de su brazo para decirle que algún día se casaría con él._

Salí de aquella visión para entrar directamente a otra…

_Vi a Edward bailando con esa misma chica, sólo que ya estaba ás grande y tenía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco. Escuché a Edward susurrar:_

_—Te amo, Bella._

Sonreí y supe que tenía que guardar aquella visión para mí misma, así que empecé a cantar esas canciones que Edward tanto odiaba para que él no pudiera ver esa visión por accidente.

**N/T: **

Sí, lo sé. Es demasiado corto. Así es el capítulo original, lo juro. Pero a pesar de eso me gustó mucho, es muy tierno, ¿no creen? Pero por más que me quiero imaginar la escena no puedo XD Éste es uno de los long-fics que pienso traducir —todavía faltan—, así que espero que les haya gustado el comienzo. No deberían de juzgar desde el principio y espérense al segundo capítulo, aunque a mí el fic me gustó desde el primer capítulo.

~Espero que hayan entendido de cuáles personajes son los puntos de vista. No me gusta nada de nada anunciar los POVs pues se me hace algo sumamente antiestético, por lo que los quité. Además de que se me hace bastante obvio y fácil saber quienes son. Si no captaron, **el primero es de Edward y el segundo es de Alice**. Si les cuesta mucho trabajo o creen que les costará mucho trabajo entender sin anuncios de POV... pueden decírmelo y los pondré, ustedes primero XD

La fecha de actualización depende de la cantidad de reviews que reciba.

Cuídense =),

Blume Mitter~

**L.J**


	2. Primer Día En La Preparatoria De Forks

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y el resto pertenece a **Twilightisthebombdigedy****. **Aquí yo sólo me dedico a traducir este fic con su permiso, claro. 

**C**apítulo 1

_Primer día en la preparatoria de Forks_

_12 años después_

**_E_**staba sentada en el avión, esperando a que despegara, pensando en cómo sería la vida en Forks.

Odiaba la lluvia, y era algo que en Forks había mucho. El avión estaba empezando a despegar y la buena, y anciana señora sentada al lado de mí, se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó:

—Así que, cariño, ¿a dónde te diriges?

—Forks —repliqué.

—Oh, eso es bueno, ¿a qué vas allí?

—Voy ahí a vivir con mi papá.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó, entonces se explicó —Veras, soy de Forks, quizá lo conozca.

—Charlie Swan, es el jefe de policía allí —repliqué.

—¡Oh, lo conozco! Él habla de ti todo el tiempo, debes de ser Isabella.

—Sí, soy yo. Aunque usualmente prefiero Bella —dije. Podía adivinar que Charlie le había dicho a todos que mi nombre era Isabella.

—Es un nombre encantador —felicitó ella.

—Gracias, ¿y cuál es el suyo?

—Todos me llaman Jill —replicó.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla, Jill. Quizá la vea algún día en Forks. —Sacudí torpemente su mano sobre el reposabrazos y le di una sonrisa. Entonces recargué mi cabeza contra la ventana y traté de dormir.

**————————————**

El avión pronto aterrizó.

Caminé hacia afuera después de recoger mi equipaje y empecé a buscar la patrulla de Charlie. Estaba lloviendo fuerte, y me puse el gorro de mi chaqueta. El auto de detuvo antes de que yo lo viera, me subí y dejé a Charlie poner mis cosas en el maletero.

—¡Hey, Bells! —dijo Charlie mientras volvía al auto.

—Hey, papá —Saludé, se suponía que no debía llamarle Charlie en su cara.

—Así que, ¿mencionaste que necesitabas un auto? —preguntó con entusiasmo. Había algo.

—¿Sí? —repliqué. Iba a conseguirme uno, pero últimamente no tenía dinero.

—Bueno, acabas de conseguir uno —replicó, sonriendo con orgullo.

—Wow, papá ¡Es genial! ¿Cuándo lo voy a ver? —le pregunté con entusiasmo.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa —rió él.

No lo podía creer, esto era tan diferente a Charlie.

Finalmente llegamos a casa, y salté del auto, y ahí en el camino estaba un viejo camión rojo golpeado. Me encantó.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Papá, no puedo creerlo! ¡Me encanta! ¿En dónde lo conseguiste?

Él se rió y replicó: —¿Recuerdas a Billy Black de la reservación?

Lo pensé, Billy no me sonaba familiar.

—No, ¿quién es? —pregunté.

—¿Solía pescar con él? —intentó de nuevo.

—No, realmente no me acuerdo —le dije riendo.

Charlie suspiró y rodó los ojos —Cómo sea, él lo tenía tirado en su jardín, así que me lo ofreció para dártelo.

—¡Es grandioso! ¿Cuándo tendré la oportunidad para darle las gracias? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé, pero cuando me entere te lo haré saber —dijo y luego continuó —Bella, lo siento, pero tengo que ir a la estación así que ¿crees que estarás bien sola? —preguntó.

—Estaré bien —repliqué sonriendo. Forks no parecía ser tan malo después de todo.

Se marchó y subí a mi habitación. No había estado ahí en un par de años. Estaba exactamente igual desde la última vez que había venido, excepto que estaban todas las cajas que habíamos enviado desde Phoenix.

Empecé a desempacar, poniendo mi ropa en el armario, y mis libros en la repisa. Después de un momento me senté con mi libro favorito: Orgullo y Prejuicio, que había decido leer de nuevo. Pronto me dormí, con el libro abierto en mi pecho.

Cuando me desperté, era de mañana. Podía oler el pan tostado y los huevos flotando desde abajo.

Lentamente hice mi camino por la estrecha escalera, todavía medio dormida. Vi a Charlie en la cocina tratando de salvar algo de la comida casi comestible antes de que estuviera toda arruinada.

—Sabes papá —le dije, sorprendiéndolo—, no tienes que cocinar para mí.

—Lo sé, pero me sentí mal por dejarte sola en tu primera noche aquí, así que pensé que podría hacerlo para ti —respondió.

—Gracias papá, pero en serio, está bien —le dije tranquilizándolo.—De todos modos he tenido que desempacar —dije.

—Bueno, que te parece si lo hago por ti; que después de la escuela de compro la cena —me dijo. Podría decir que lo estaba intentando.

—Gracias papá. Eso estaría genial —dije. Caminé hasta él y le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Pronto se fue a su trabajo de nuevo, y empecé a prepararme para la escuela. Todavía estaba lloviendo, así que decidí no secarme mi cabello, y sólo me puse unos jeans viejos y un suéter.

Salté al auto y comencé a conducirlo por primera vez. Le cambié a la estación de radio clásica y sonreí cuando escuché _Claro de Luna. _Empecé a ver los contornos del edificio de la secundaria, pero de repente, en medio de la calle, mi auto se detuvo.

Suspiré y salí del auto, y abrí el viejo cofre, esperando que quizá —sólo quizá— Fuese capaz de ver mágicamente que era lo que estaba mal, y pudiese arreglarlo. Entonces otro auto se paró delante de mí, el conductor bajó su ventanilla.

—Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda? —el amigable conductor me preguntó. Se veía de mi edad, y probablemente estábamos en la misma escuela.

—Uhm, de hecho sí —dije, avergonzada.

Él abrió la puerta de su auto, salió, y caminó hasta el cofre del auto, donde yo estaba parada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, sólo se paró —repliqué.

—Bueno, no sé mucho sobre autos, pero puedo ayudarte a apartarlo del camino y llevarte a la escuela —ofreció él con una sonrisa —Vas a la escuela, ¿cierto?

Inmediatamente la advertencia: _No_ _subas_ _al_ _auto_ _de_ _un_ _extraño _vino a mi cabeza.

—Sí, _estaba _dirigiéndome hacia allá —dije suspirando —Y, bueno no sé, ¿mi auto estará seguro estando parado a un lado del camino? —pregunté.

—Forks es muy seguro —me aseguró, y fuimos —Pero si quieres, cuando lleguemos a la escuela, puedes llamar a una grúa para que se lleve el auto —replicó, con una sonrisa.

Pensé que eso sonaba razonable, así que asentí y me metí a su auto.

—Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —me preguntó, mientras manejaba.

—Bella, ¿y el tuyo?

—Mi nombre es Mike. Gusto en conocerte, Bella. —Él giró su cabeza y sonrió. Estuvimos callados por el resto del camino, y me recordé agradecerle por llevarme en cuanto llegáramos allí.

Encontré un teléfono de monedas, y llamé a la grúa para que viniera por mi auto. Después de que lo hice, decidí ir a mi primera clase. Caminé con mi pedazo de papel como la típica persona en su primer día de clases en una nueva escuela y pronto la encontré, y me metí al salón. Agradecí que la clase aún no comenzara, y encontré un asiento vacío en la parte de atrás y me senté, unas pocas personas se presentaron pero al poco rato olvidé sus nombres. Pronto, todos nos callamos, y empecé a escuchar a medias a la profesora hablar sobre _Romeo y Julieta._

**————————————**

La hora del almuerzo finalmente llegó y empecé a caminar con una chica, me había olvidado de su nombre. Ella estaba parloteando, y sólo asentía cuando miraba en mi dirección, e intenté parecer interesada. Todo el tiempo, intenté desesperadamente recordar su nombre; tan pronto recordé que empezaba con "J" , miré, y vi como a unos quince pasos de mí, los más dorados que había visto antes. Y entonces me di cuenta de que el chico adolescentes, se veía exactamente como la persona a la que le había tomado una foto cuando tenía cinco años.

**————————————**

Cuando empecé a empacar para irme a Forks, encontré la caja en mi armario con numerosas fotos familiares, acumuladas a lo largo de mi infancia. Me senté en mi cama y empecé a ver una por una, y encontré una foto —la foto que mi mamá me había visto ver todo el tiempo— me diría la historia de lo que pasó aquel día…

**————————————**

Me giré hacia Jessica y le susurré en su oído: —¿Quién es el chico que está allá? El que tiene ojos dorados.

Ella lo miró y luego me volvió a mirar a mí, entonces respondió: —Él es Edward, el único chico bueno de aquí. De hecho es el chico más bueno de todos —rió ella.

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Ella dijo Edward? Jessica continuó: —Pero no te hagas esperanzas, él no sale con nadie —dijo con un suspiro.

Seguramente no puede ser el mismo chico, es imposible —Traté de debatirme conmigo misma— Eso significaría que no ha envejecido desde que aquella vez que lo había conocido. Si fuera ese caso, él tendría la misma edad que yo en la fotografía. Teníamos la misma hora de almuerzo; estábamos en el mismo año. No tenía sentido Pensé para mí misma.

—¡Bella? ¿Bella? —Jessica empezó a tirar de mí.

—Lo siento, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó —dije disculpándome.

Jessica me dio una mirada y extraña, y me dirigió hacia las bandejas de comida. Después de que terminamos estuve vagando hasta que encontré mi clase de biología. Fui la última en entrar y la clase ya había empezado. La maestra se giró hacia mí y me dio una mirada reprobatoria, pero luego se suavizó cuando notó que era la chica nueva.

—Hola, Isabella. —Ella sonrió dulcemente. —Tu compañero de laboratorio será Edward. —Asentí y miré hacia la dirección donde ella señalaba. ¡Seguramente ella se refería a otro Edward! Mi corazón se detuvo.

Cuando miré, vi que me iba a sentar con el Dios griego mismo.

Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mi asiento, noté que me estaba viendo con una mirada confusa, pero fue remplazada por una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Me senté y él se giró hacia mí, y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Hola, soy Edward. Debes de ser Bella.

¡Conocía esa voz! ¿¡Cómo podría olvidar el sonido de terciopelo!?

—Hola —dije con poca respiración. La clase continuó en cuanto la maestra vio que estaba sentada. De vez en cuando, pude ver a Edward darme una confusa o molesta mirada, pero desaparecía tan rápido como aparecía.

En cuanto la clase se acabó Edward cargó sus libros y salió rápidamente del salón. Ninguna palabra hacia mí, ni a nadie más.

Caminé al aparcamiento, sólo para recordar que no tenía auto. Suspiré y caminé de vuelta al teléfono de monedas que había encontrado antes, pero me di cuenta de que no sabía el número de Charlie.

Encontré el libro de números telefónicos en la repisa por debajo del teléfono de monedas, pasé por las páginas hasta que encontré Charlie Swan, y marqué.

—¿Hola? —saludó Charlie.

—Hey, papá, es Bella.

—Hola, Bella ¿Qué pasa?

Tímidamente respondí: —Hum, sé que es mi primer día con el auto, pero camino a la escuela se descompuso y tuve que hacer que lo remolcaran… —dije revolviéndome con mis palabras nerviosamente. ¿Cómo se podía descomponer mi auto en la primera vez que lo conducía? Continué: —Acabo de salir de la escuela,

—¿Ya se descompuso? Mmm, no te preocupes, lo cambiaremos. Es un coche viejo, no es tu culpa —Él no sonaba muy enojado —Iré a recogerte. De todas formas ya me iba —me tranquilizó.

—¡Gracias papá! —dije aliviada.

—Oh, ¿Bella?

—¿Sí, papá? —repliqué.

—¿Quieres ir a la cena después de que te recoja? —me recordó nuestra conversación anterior.

—¡Sí, papá! Suena genial —traté de sonar emocionada por la propuesta de Charlie.

—Adiós, Bella. Estaré ahí pronto—suspiré y colgué el teléfono. ¡Parecía que tendría que esperar más para ver esa foto!

Mi papá pronto llegó y me subí al auto.

—¡Hey, Bells! ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —preguntó.

—Estuvo bien —repliqué.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, inmediatamente empecé a buscar en mis cajas que aún no estaban desempacadas.

Encontré lo que estaba buscando y miré la fotografía. No había duda de ello. Era Edward.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:**

Lamento la tardanza!! Ya saben como siempre… pero esta vez no fue mi culpa, no tenía previsto que mi pp… maestra de informática me iba a mandar un trabajo de 20 hojas completitas… aghh… Casi no pude meterme en la compu más que para contestar algunos PMS pero lo demás… Y les voy a quedar mal a las que leen la otra traducción que dije que actualizaría hoy… Porque obviamente no voy a poder pues no terminé de traducir y me falta un montón ahhhh ¬¬¬¬

En fin, ya no hago más corajes ni me lamento de todo esto…

**¡¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews!!** Me alegra que le esté gustando la historia ^^

Respecto a los POVs… bueno la mayoría está de acuerdo en no anunciarlos, alguien por ahí me comentó —lo siento, no recuerdo quien— que en vez de poner Bella POV o similar, pusiera sólo el nombre del personaje que será el POV… Bueno, pues yo pienso que es prácticamente lo mismo… el chiste es que no haya ningún tipo de cartelito que te corte la lectura a medio fic. Además, el fic no tiene gran narración y se le agregas los cartelitos la empobreces muchísimo.

Cuídense =)

Blume Mitter ~


	3. Conociendo a los Cullen

**C**apítulo 2

**Conociendo a los Cullen**

**E**staba sentado con mi familia durante el almuerzo, pretendiendo que comía. Levanté la mirada para ver los más hermosos ojos cafés que había visto en todos mis años de vampiro. Traté de ver lo que estaba pensando, pero no funcionó.

_Qué peculiar,_ pensé para mí mismo.

No podía recordar que me hubiera pasado esto. Traté de buscar en mis recuerdos, y entonces de repente, recordé.

Había pasado sólo una vez con una pequeña niña que me había encontrado en el centro comercial, y no había sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos tampoco, eso había sido como doce años atrás.

Recordé a su madre llamándola Bella. Oí el nombre en los pensamientos de los estudiantes. Bella, Bella, Bella… Pero seguramente, ella no me recordaría durante tanto tiempo. Los recuerdos humanos eran débiles, especialmente de la infancia. Traté de asegurarme de que estaba seguro. Pero entonces recordé el flash de la cámara y a la niña pequeña tomándome una foto.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando en shock aquella fotografía, tratando de averiguar cómo era posible. Traté de pensar todas las respuestas lógicas. ¿Un tío? ¿Un hermano? Ninguno podía ser igual… Después de debatirme conmigo misma, decidí que era hora de irme a dormir.

A la siguiente mañana cuando mi alarma sonó, salí de la cama y fui al baño para cepillarme los dientes. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y corrí abajo para comerme un cereal. Esperé a que Charlie estuviese listo para que me llevase a la escuela.

Caminé dentro del edificio de la escuela y casi chocó contra una chica duendecillo que tenía un cabello corto con puntas apuntando a todas direcciones; sus ojos eran asombrosos, dorados como los Edward.

—¡Lo siento! —me dijo con una voz parecida a las campanas, para presentarse —Hola, soy Alice. Supongo que eres Bella.

—Hum, sí. —Todavía estaba en shock por ver sus ojos.

—¡Creo que seremos buenas amigas! —dijo. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó rápidamente hacia su siguiente clase.

Inglés era mi primer clase. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pensé en lo que debía hacer acerca de Edward. _¿Debería de preguntarle_?, me pregunté a mí misma, _¿o pretender que nada ha pasado?_

El resto de mis clases eran fáciles, y se fueron rápidas. Antes de que me diese cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Caminé hacia la cafetería junto con Mike y Jessica.

Miré hacia Edward tratando de no parecer demasiado obvia. Tan pronto como lo vi sentándose en una mesa junto con otras personas, noté que Alice se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia mí.

—Bella —dijo Alice emocionada —Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

La seguí hasta su mesa, donde apuntó a cada persona en la mesa.

—Él es mi hermano Emmett —dijo mientras señalaba. Era el chico más grande que había visto; él tenía cabello negro y ojos dorados.

Ella señaló a la más hermosa chica en el planeta, quien tenía largo cabello rubio y como los otros, ojos dorados.

—Esta es su novia Rosalie —El siguiente en ser presentado era el hermano gemelo de Rosalie quien también era el novio de Alice, Jasper. Él tenía el cabello rubio como Rosalie aunque había algo diferente en él. Él parecía transmitir una sensación de calma, no pude evitar notarlo. Entonces Alice se giró hacia Edward.

—Creo que ya debiste haber conocido a Edward —Me pregunté si ella se refería a la clase de Biología o lo de hace doce años.

Jasper me dio una mirada rara.

* * *

Todas las emociones que venían de Bella me estaban sofocando, toda la confusión, duda, miedo y cuestionamiento. Estaba desesperadamente mandándole olas de calma más para ella que a mí. No entendía por qué Alice estaba tan interesada en ella, ella sólo era otra humana para mí. Debía haber algo en su futuro que era lo suficientemente grande para atraer la atención de Alice.

Me pregunté el por qué ella no se estaba calmando, era como si estuviese alejando las olas.

**N/T:**

Sí, lo sé. Me tardee muchísisisisimo!!! Pero en fin, no les diré excusas. Espero que les haya gustado el corto capítulo, a mí en lo personal no me ha agradado mucho. No me gusta que se maneje todo con una superficialidad y rapidez tan… Bue, en fin.

**¡¡Mil gracias por el apoyo y los reviews!!**

¡¡Vamos, pasen a leer mis otras traducciones!! ¡¡Están igual (o incluso más) de buenas que ésta!!

Me despido!

Besos,

**Blume~**


End file.
